


televised

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bisexual Greg House, Bisexual Robert Chase, Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, Episode: s06e14 Private Lives, Human Disaster Robert Chase, M/M, Minor Greg House/James Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Thirteen told Chase to start dating men instead and, well, he took it to heart.





	televised

**Author's Note:**

> for allbingo - television and 15kisses - wisdom.
> 
> this is a very dumb ficlet but listen.... im dumb and i love them
> 
> enjoy!

“You know,” Chase starts as he walks up to House. “I asked Thirteen about like, my appearance, right, and she sarcastically told me something I have been… considering now.”

House cocks his head. “Which is? Out with it, pretty boy.”

Chase freezes a little and manages a smile. “Uh, dating men.”

Silence seems to go on for decades, House staring at him without much of a word, like his brain has somehow ceased to function. He knows that’s not the case, though— when has House’s brain ever stopped working for even a fraction of a second?

“You haven’t ever dated a man?” House asks. He shakes his head a little nervously. “Never had sex with a man?” 

“House, why are you asking—”

“Because you’re obviously at least bisexual!” House exclaims, waving his hands around and taking some Ibuprofen with a grimace. “You’re ridiculous. Virtually everyone knows you have a crush on me.”

Now it’s time for Chase’s brain to cease to function. “I don’t—”

“Oh you do,” he sneers, leaning in to cup his chin in his hand. He sucks in a breath, eyes wide as he tries to process the accusation. He doesn’t think it’s completely wrong, as much as his brain screams at him otherwise. “Yes you do. There’s a reason for you kissing my ass other than your so-called  _ ambition _ .”

“How would you know?” he asks, breathless.

“It’s the wisdom from knowing I’m bi since I was fourteen.” He pulls his hand away, and Chase can barely breathe. “You should come over. Wilson won’t mind the noise.”

“We’re not going to—”

“We should,” House replies, smiling at him in a way that makes him weak at the knees. “But I respect your repressed, Catholic decisions, Robert. We can just watch TV or something.”

“After work,” Chase says with only a string of his voice left.

He nods and caresses his cheek before pulling away, as if they hadn’t said anything game-changing in the least. “After work. See you tonight, Chase.”

*

Chase knocks on the door of House and Wilson’s apartment later that night. He can’t help but be extremely nervous— will House kiss him? Oh God, will House kiss him? The mere thought nearly sends him into cardiac arrest, but he has to relax. He’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. Right? He hopes he’ll be alright.

“Come on in,” House tells him with a teasing smile, stepping to the side. 

Chase does so, looking around. Wilson is watching TV, yawning a little as he stretches.

“Hey,” he says. “If you’re bi… then are you and Wilson, then…?”

“I’m not cheating on Wilson with you,” House says loudly.

Wilson jumps from his position on the floor, looking up at them and frowning a little. “House—”

“Are you sure you’re not cheating on him with me?” Chase asks.

“He’s not!” Wilson exclaims. “We’re in an open relationship.” He sighs and rubs his face with his hands. “Just go fuck that twink already, House.”

“I’m not fucking him yet,” House tells him as he leads him towards the floor in front of the TV, sitting down and pulling Chase into his lap. “He’s a softie, wants to go about it the old-fashioned way.”

Chase makes a noise of surprise when House pulls him into his lap. “House—!”

“Get off my lap if you don’t like it,” House tells him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Chase doesn’t move, looking up at the TV and humming contently.

House gives him a smug look and Wilson rolls his eyes.

Chase might like this more than he planned to, and he’ll see just what it’s like to date his boss. He draws in a breath after a few minutes pass of watching TV and pulls House into a kiss. It’s almost too gentle for what he expected from House— House puts his hands on his sides as he kisses him, making no effort to rush him whatsoever, and Chase revels on it.

“You’re a softie too,” Chase accuses.

“I’m not!” House exclaims.

“He is,” Wilson says.

They all laugh, and House holds him, and oh, this can’t be so bad.


End file.
